


hum a song (in your arms)

by M1NI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Both of them, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream stop arguing in my books smh /j, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Focused mostly on the teletubby, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, It just passes by, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Murder Husbands, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, The SBI + Tubbo is mentioned in the first chap, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Whipped, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, blink and you miss it - Freeform, very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1NI/pseuds/M1NI
Summary: He’s scared, fearful, and he doesn’t want to be here.TW? In the second chapter, I might have a couple of violent scenes, not sure. Also, A man mentions *playing* with someone, so there's that.Tags are important, I don't put too many tags, read them, please.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. lull me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I did. I failed. Smh
> 
> Also, I am not comfortable with any CC's in or out of this fic seeing this book without my explicit permission, thank you.

He’s scared, fearful, ~~he feels an attack coming. He tries to ignore it~~ and he doesn’t want to be here. He wants to go back to his lover’s arms and listen to him hum a soothing tune. He wants to cuddle and kiss and watch B-Grade romance movies as they hold hands ~~He wants to go and do what he and his lover loves doing, killing people and doing all sorts of criminal things.~~ He wants to listen to his husband’s songs. Dream wants to leave, but it’s hard to when you’re blindfolded, gagged and tied up. 

The day wasn’t supposed to be like this, but he got in a small fight with his husband, Wilbur, and barged out of the house ~~He snorts. It was more like a mansion~~ as he ordered the servants and bodyguards alike to leave him alone. They hesitated, after all, He’s the precious husband of The Wilbur Soot, leader of the notorious gang Soothouse and having affiliations with the Antarctic Empire ~~run by his husband’s father, Philza Minecraft, and consisted of his brother, Technoblade. Their youngest was too young, to be doing anything.~~ But alas, Dream was too fast, too agile and quick thinking as he outran the guards. He scoffs at how easy it was, reminding himself to train them properly, before remembering his current situation

He just wanted to have a walk, maybe go visit his brother who decided to move in with his husband’s family, and crash at their house for a while. Clearly, Dream did not expect a hard thrust to the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out. 

He wants to cry, but he reminds himself that he’s strong, that he shouldn’t cry ~~lest he ruins his husband’s reputation~~ _Stop it, you’re not helping the situation_ He mentally berates his negative thoughts _You can be weak at times like these_. He wonders if his husband knows where he’s at ~~They’re both stubborn people, believing that they’re always right. Sometimes it’s hard to apologise and get over fights when they escalate.~~ He wonders if his husband will even bother saving him. _His intrusive thoughts never fail to disappoint_ His mask isn’t on his face, he can’t feel it. 

It’s been quite a while, Dream thinks. Maybe 3 hours?

He hears footsteps and mean laughter. It involuntarily sends chills down his spine. He steadies his breathing and pretends to be asleep. 

The door to this...place. ~~He estimates either a shack or factory~~ slides open with a bang and he successfully doesn’t flinch. 

“What’s this? A pretty boy, eh?” A man. 

“Hmph, the Boss said it’s for ransom” A woman. 

“Did he say it needs to be in perfect shape? Or can we... _play_ a little?” Another man. He suppresses a shudder at the implications and wills himself to not cry.

“It’s asleep, how annoying.” The same woman. He thinks she doesn’t like him very much.

“The boss said to feed it or something, but I kinda want to see it beg” The first man.

He hears the woman giggle, and it scares him. 

“Well, let’s wake it up, shall we” The first man, again. He braces for impact and feels a kick fly into his stomach The woman’s, he assumes, as the pointed tip of the shoe comes into impact and he can only assume they’re heels. He wonders who even wears heels to work like this

Another kick, and he sputters. The men and woman laugh.

Another kick to the guts.

One to the chest. He heaves and tries to breathe.

One to the back of his neck. He cries out.

Another to the back. He starts to sob. They laugh again.

He’s not sure how long they were kicking him around for, but what he does know is that he’s _sore_ and not in the type of after sex sore where his husband would cuddle him and lull him to sleep with his soothing words and calming voice, more the type of being kicked for possibly hours sore. 

“Hey, pretty boy, you hungry?” The man removes his blindfold and pulls on his hair so he looks into his eyes It’s revolting

The man was tall, bulky and had short brown hair, his eyes were green like him, but they were filled with malice. He wore a simple white shirt with khaki pants ~~It’s not fit to protect, just how much did they underestimate him?~~. The woman wore heels as suspected and leather pants with a black crop top. Her hair was long and brown ~~why is it not tied up? It will get pulled easily~~ and her hazel eyes bore holes into his head. The last man was blonde with blue eyes. His clothing seemed like normal gym wear, but he could see the faint outline of a dagger in his pockets At least this man was prepared, but that made things harder for him. Dream could tell that these 3 weren’t professionals. At all. Except maybe the last one

He glared at the man, which earned a slap to his already bruised face

“Dumb bitch, think he’s worth something” The woman sneers.

“Hey, where’s your boyfriend? Shouldn’t he have come by now if he really cares for you?” The last man jeers. He tries not to take it to heart, he knows Wilbur loves him ~~Does he really?~~ _Stop. Think clearly, he loves you_

They mock him and hit him a little more, and then they leave him with a monster, something called intrusive thoughts. 

He passes out as he listens to the voices telling him that Wilbur wouldn’t come and help him. He doesn’t have the confidence to deny it

* * *

Dream’s not quite sure how long it’s been. He’s had 3 meals so far, but he knows that the meal times weren’t accurate and that they were only giving him the bare minimum. He estimates around 5 days. ~~Did his husband really leave him to die? Did his family and friends not care?~~

At night _at least he thinks it’s night. He’s not sure_ he quietly sobs to himself, trying to stay strong.

He’s not sure how long he can last until he completely shatters. 

Dream is normally a competent and generally independent man. He did his jobs by himself and when he’s demanding respect he does with his words or force, depends on the situation. But his mind was weak, weaker than expected. He was swayed by outer opinions easily and he wasn’t as self-confident as he showed himself ~~His husband would hug him and whisper sweet reassurances and would tell him about all the things he likes about Dream. He tries not to whimper~~

He wants to go home. ~~He wonders if it’s still his home~~

Dream tries to fall asleep with tear tracks on his face, stomach rumbling and his head pounding.

He doesn’t expect the sudden shouting, terror filling his bones. He can feel vibrations across the floor he’s currently sprawled on ~~Concrete. He thinks he’s at a shack or abandoned factory. He doesn’t like either.~~

He goes still ~~He scoffs. Coward.~~

Everything is still

And then the door is burst open, followed by loud shouting and then he feels hands on him and _hecantbreathepleaselethimgohejustwantstogobackhome_

The hands large, warm, familiar grabs at his bounds and his blindfold and gag. He squeezes his eye shut and there are too many voices and his head and body are pounding and he feels an attack coming. 

He can’t hear anymore.

* * *

He feels warm hands petting his hair ~~It’s soft again, did someone wash him?~~ and soft reassurances being whispered into his ear. The voice is familiar and he feels safe but he can’t put his hand on who it is

Against his wishes, he opens his eyes.

He sees a white room, and his wrist has an IV connected to it and the curtains are down on the large windows. On top of him, he sees his husband, Wilbur, smiling softly at him with sorrow in his eyes. He starts crying, against his wishes

His husband startles and pulls him up to a hug, and it just makes him cry more 

_youresafeitsokaynothingwilleverhurtyouagainimsosorrylovemybaby_

His husband whispers into his ear and waits until he’s calmed down.

“Love, I’m so sorry I let you suffer like that” Wilbur tells him, frowning softly.

“I-I thought you wouldn’t save m-me. I was so s-scared” Dream hiccups in between his words

“No! I was trying to reach your phone to track you, baby” He hugs him closer and lets him cry a little more 

He was safe. He was okay. His husband still loved him.


	2. regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long *cries*
> 
> I hope this chapter is to your liking!
> 
> If you want a specific story hmu, but no promises.

He had a fight with his husband, who stormed out of their house in anger. He let him because Wilbur knew they’re both very stubborn people, therefore sometimes needing to steam off on their own. ~~He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. He shouldn't have~~

It was a stupid argument. They both knew that, but they're both emotional and easy to anger. ~~He wished that sometimes he was like when he was discussing plans with enemy gangs, cunning and sly~~

He decided to go to his family's house, where Dream's younger brother, Tubbo, is currently living at. He was greeted by Tommy at the door, his younger brother whom he cherishes ~~He would never admit it aloud, lest he gets forever teased by his twin and dad~~

"Dad! The bitch is here, and _you see this Tubbo?_ Without his boyfriend!" Obnoxious Tommy. Typical ~~He fights the smile that threatens to crawl onto his face~~

"Hey, Wilbur! Where's Dream?" His dad, Phil, asks him 

"Are you wearing a fucking princess apron?" He tries not to laugh as his dad gives him a look

"What's with the apron slander?" His twin, Technoblade, drawls, dragging his body into the living room

"Hey, Wilbur! Where's my brother?" Tubbo, a new addition to the family since their wedding, asks, jumping down from the stairs. 

"Uh, about that" He just prays he won't get smited. He swears his family loves Dream more than they love him.

The good news, he did not get smited. Bad news, Phil gave him the Speech™ and his twin and brother is glaring at him while Tubbo is standing there. _Menacingly._

* * *

They ate while He himself texted Dream to come over to the house so they can talk after he cools off. His text isn't read, which is understandable. ~~Oh if only it was only ignored, and not unreadable by his love~~

He did not expect Dream ~~He could tell, it wasn't Dream. Dream never facetimed.~~ to facetime him. He answers with a pit in his stomach and his family staring at him.

"Is this Wilbur Soot?" A masked man asks him, his voice obviously hidden with a voice changer

"So what if it is?" He answers with all the apathy he could muster up

"We have Dream. If you want him back, come to the shack on the bottom of the nearest mountain in a week with 3 million." The man hangs up. 

All he can see is red, burning garnet as he feels the anger of his husband, his boyfriend, his _everything_ being held ransom. He sees the burning mahogany as shame settles itself in the deepest parts of his body. ~~It was his fault. He should've just held onto Dream and talked it out, or even fucked it out, not let him leave like that.~~ He ignores the sudden gasp from Tubbo, or Phi and Techno stiffening, or Tommy glaring at his phone like it personally offended him ~~They personally offended _Them_. Their family, by hurting Dream. They will do anything to get him back safe~~

His family quickly directs Tommy and Tubbo back to their beds and calls Ranboo and Purpled over ~~Ranboo is the only responsible one, but they know he'll have to let Tubbo and Tommy do what they want, as his backbone was nonexistent and Purpled likes Chaos~~ to try and make them, you know, _stay_ in their beds, as they try and brainstorm how to save Dream. 

It did not work and now they have 4 children and 3 adults sitting at the dinner table brainstorming. What.

"Can't you just storm the place?" Tommy, ever the dumbass, asks.

He rolls his eyes and answers "No, Tommy, we can't. We have to consider the fact that Dream might not even be there. They might be lying"

"We should plant a mole there. It'll take time but it's the safest way" His dad, ever the logical one. Thank God. 

They agreed, and sent 4 agents to the team, it was hard to plant them, due to the time and the wariness of the gang there for the new members, but in the end, their plan prevailed.

* * *

They left the children at home when the day came to infiltrate, having been informed that Dream was in fact there. ~~It's been 5 days. He prays to whatever god that's up there that Dream is fine. His agents tell him otherwise~~

When they storm the place they're relentless. Merciless as they cut and shoot down people left and right, blood and guts splattering all over the place. His laugh his filled with insanity as he shoots someone in the head, effectively blowing their brains out. He hears his twin beating people up with a single crowbar and his fists and his dad is shooting and slicing down people as they charge at him. He figures that he should just go and find Dream

He finds a shack with a sliding door and when he opens it he finds his husband surrounded by 2 men and a woman ~~How dare they hurt him? hOW DARE THEY HURT HIM-~~

He quickly shoots them in the legs and telling his men to take them away ~~They'll feel pain, he'll make sure of it.~~

He removes his lover's bounds and picks him up, running to their van. Phil and Techno are already there, covered in blood with smiles coating their features when they see him bringing Dream.

* * *

His lover is hooked to IVs as he watches helplessly next to him and runs his fingers in his hair. Dream's eyes open and he smiles down at him softly. He startles slightly when Dream starts crying but holds him close to his chest as Dream cries his heart out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like funny bookmarks they make endorphins go brr :]
> 
> Also the ending is a little rushed, I wasn't sure how to do Wilbur's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler, Wilbur's POV is next. I finally wrote over 600 words lmao. 
> 
> Also thanks for all the Kudos and Comments and funny bookmarks on my last 2 fics!


End file.
